Blaise Zabini and the War of Revenge
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a rating due to war scenes. This is a male BlaiseHermione one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.


A/N This is another one-shot I hope you like it. The pairing is Blaise Zabini (male) and Hermione Grager. Enjoy!

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

Blaise Zabini and the War of Revenge

I always, since the beginning, over looked the beautiful Italian. With his gorgeous slightly curly ebony hair and his dazzling olive toned skin. Blaise Zabini was most definitely beautiful. He had the body of the Greek gods themselves and indigo eyes so deep and penetrating that you were just enraptured by them. And lets not forget those luscious full lips the Italian beauty. Despite his looks he was quiet and that was quite odd for a Slytherin.

I had never noticed him too much as I was much to involved in all the adventures Harry and Ron always managed to drag me on and not to mention my love for studying. It wasn't until Blaise joined the side of the light in 6th year. Blaise was dead set against Voldemort and his incredible magical abilities and his fierce fighting skills brought everyone who was in the D.A and the Order of the Phoenix attention to Blaise.

He was a wonderful guy too despite how shy he was. Draco Malfoy happened to be Blaise's best friend and he too joined the light. It was shocking but with time we were able to accept him whole-heartedly. Draco and Blaise managed to Harry, Ron, and I quite well and we all grew very close. Everyone was happy because Ginny was dating Draco and Ron was with Luna Lovegood and Harry decided to go out with Parvati Patil, It was only Blaise and I who remained single which brought us very close because we were together a lot when the whole group of us hung out.

Blaise was wonderful to talk to. He was intelligent and had a great sense of humor. We would spend hour's just debating different issues of doing our homework. I felt like there was nothing I couldn't not tell him. I thought of him as my very closet friend. Ron and Harry were like brothers to me but Blaise was my confidante.

In 7th year Blaise got head boy and I got head girl. It was so cool sharing a common room and dorm with Blaise. It was soon after 7th year started that I began to have a crush on Blaise. And everyday we spent together made my feelings multiply like the butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him. I was scared to say anything. So much for Gryffindor courage.

Right after the winter holidays was when Voldemort made his move on Hogwarts. The battle began on the evening of January 7th and ended at approximately 2 o'clock A.M. January 8th. It was a vicious battle. We lost many friends and comrades. Thankfully Harry, Ron, Blaise and myself survived. None of us were in good condition but at least we were alive. I can't say the same for Ginny and Draco.

Malfoy Sr. was obviously not pleased to see his only son had not only betrayed him but also was dating a Weasley. Lucius drew his wand on Draco and shouted the killing curse. Ginny with all her Gryffindor courage jumped in front of Draco. The curse took the redhead's life and left Draco beyond shattered. Draco then rounded on his father and killed him. Draco however did not have time to react when my own arch nemesis, Dolohov, shouted the killing curse at him. Draco fell dead next to Ginny.

I did have the pleasure of killing Dolohov, Avery, and many other faceless death eaters. I did notice that Remus killed Wormtail with much pleasure and Harry was able to kill Bellatrix. It seemed to be a night based solely on revenge. It was bloody and messy. There were rainbow colored lights flying all through the sky. There were screams of agony and rage. I still dream about those horrifying sounds.

I knew that the horrific battle wouldn't end until Harry killed Voldemort. And that's just what Ron, Harry, and I did. We combined our magic and shot a killing curse at Voldemort who was distracted by Dumbledor. Voldemort's screams made my ears ring in pain. It was then all over. Well, for the most part. The rest of the light side killed the remaining death eaters to ensure there would be no repeat performance. In that one night nothing truly mattered except finding revenge on those that had wronged you. That night the light side was just as guilty of sin as the dark side.

I passed out soon after Harry, Ron, and I killed Voldemort. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Remus were at my bedside. They gave me a complete list of those that were killed. I was grieved to read that Snape, Neville, Luna, Lavendar, Denis Creevey, Kingsley Shackbolt, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Charlie Weasley, Ginny, Draco, Percy Weasley, and so many more on that list. It was heartbreaking indeed.

After everyone was physically healed we began to heal all the emotional scars and rebuilding the wizarding community. It took a year for any of us to find some sort of state of normalcy. We had graduated from Hogwarts by that point. Blaise, Ron, Harry, Remus, and Parvati all moved into Grimmauld place. I worked as an unspeakable at the ministry. The men, with the exception of Remus, became aurors. Remus took to writing and working part time in a bookstore. Parvati worked at Madame Malkin's Robes in Diagon Alley.

All in all things had begun to be good for us again. I knew by this point that I was totally and helplessly in love with Blaise Zabini. It was a crisp autumn day when I got home from work. I went to my room as usual and found Blaise sitting on my bed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "I am here because there is something I have to say to you. I know that this will seem a bit…crazy. But just know that I don't expect anything in return. I've been painfully in love with you since the end of 6th year. I've been holding it in for so long and I just couldn't take it anymore. So here I am." Blaise finished quickly.

I smiled at him but I was shocked and it was very evident on my face. "Are you serious?" I asked, because I had to be sure before I went out on a limb. "Yes, Hermione I'm completely head over feet for you." Blaise said with sincerity clearly visible in those amazing indigo eyes of his. "I'm so glad! I've loved you since 7th year-" I didn't get to finish because he promptly pressed those lovely lips of his to mine. After the need for air became apparent we pulled apart just enough that we could look at each other.

After that we began to date seriously. Everyone was quite pleased that we were dating. Most of them said it was about time. We dated a whole year before we married. It was a breath taking ceremony. And however cliché this line may be but we lived happily ever after with our bushy haired, indigo-eyed children.

FIN

A/N I felt like doing a Blaise(male)/Hermione fic because there seriously aren't enough of them. I hope you all enjoyed this sweet one-shot.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
